Because you do crazy things when you're in love
by LeviosaFrog13701
Summary: When Draco's father died he went mental, hurting anyone he could. Harry's had enough. What happens when Draco's mother dies too? Will Harry help Draco or has he had enough of the Slytherin's ways? Set a few years after the war. Disclamier- Non of the character are mine. (Forgot to put this in the story, so you have it here instead! Sue if you want, but I'm broke)


**A/N- I'm back! I know you all missed me, didn't you? *Waits for nobody to put up their hand* Well... anyway, here's a little story I came up with. I'm such a terrible excuse for an author. Anyway, enjoy this little story whatever, reviews would be cool! **

This was it. Harry couldn't take it anymore. Draco's constant battles with him. They'd fight about everything; it was like being back at Hogwarts.

After the war, Harry and Draco found comfort in each other and it eventually turned out that they were more compatible than they'd like to admit, thank-you-very-much.

After a while they'd start going out and it was just perfect. Those first few months were just perfect. Now, Harry wasn't so sure.

It was within those first precious months that Draco's father, Lucius, had died. Draco turned to getting in trouble with anyone he could. Taking his anger and sadness out on everyone.

When he managed to hurt everyone, he turned to Harry. And that's where the story begins.

"So that's it? We're over? Done?" came Draco's voice from behind his hands, as he sat in 12 Grimmauld Place. His and Harry's house.

"I can't deal with you anymore Draco." replied Harry, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands. He took a glance over to Draco.

"What do you expect me to do Harry?" he asked, his voice rough and Harry knew he was close to tears. Harry sighed, sitting on the arm of the chair.

What was the answer to that? What did Harry actually want?

"Draco, it's just... after Lucius..." –Draco scowled at the name- "died, you've been driving me crazy. We fight all the time. Over anything we can, and I don't think that's what either of us wants."

Draco shook his head, tears close to leaving. "Don't-" his voice cracked. Harry wanted to comfort Draco. To do anything that would help, but he couldn't bring himself to go back on his word.

"I'm sorry Draco, it's for the best." He insisted. Draco's fists clenched. "There's someone else, isn't there?" he questioned quietly.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Wh- NO! Of course not!" he half-shouted. Draco rolled his eyes, standing up. "Yes, it's that bloody she-weasel isn't it!" he accused.

"Draco, what? No! Ginny's like my sist-"he was cut off as Draco stormed out of the room. "I've heard it all before, Potter!" came the angry reply of Draco.

"YOU'VE HEARD IT ALL BEFORE?" Harry shouted back. "You weren't the one who was always around to pull you back up when you hit your lowest!"

Draco re-entered the room, a bag in his hand. Probably full of clothes. "And it was because of you that I hit my lowest! Always there annoying me and getting in the way of my father!" he shouted back.

The room went quiet. Too quiet. They stared at each other as if neither of them could quite believe what Draco had just said. Then Harry spoke,

"You've been drinking, haven't you?"

"...No."

"Yes, Draco, I can smell it."

"You know why I drink."

"Because there's something wrong?" Harry guessed. Draco looked to the floor. Harry sighed and crossed his arms.

"What happened?" he asked

"I just... Mother." Draco answered solemnly. Harry crossed the room, standing next to Draco in the kitchen.

"What happened to her?" Harry urged. Draco bit his lip, waiting for Harry's reaction.

"She died... yesterday. I received a letter from the Ministry, explaining about it. Went crazy in Azkaban apparently, and then she just... died?" he finished, not entirely sure about the whole event.

Harry nodded, knowing what would happen to Draco if he just left him right now. He reached forward and took Draco's bag. Draco looked up,

"No, don't worry, I'm going now." He insisted, trying to weakly take the bag off Harry, who shook his head.

"No, Draco... I was being stupid earlier." He tried to say. Draco looked to Harry.

"You still love me?" he asked

"Of course I still love you, you idiot!" he half joked. "But I just... we need to stop fighting all the time." He suggested.

Draco nodded, exhausted of fighting all the time. Harry took Draco's bag back into the other room and unpacked, whilst Draco stared at the wall in front of him, tears silently falling.

When Harry returned he took Draco into his arms, trying to explain how he felt without saying anything.

Harry would go to hell and back for Draco.

Because you do crazy things when you're in love.


End file.
